


In My Way

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Gladiator AU, Gore, Hiatus, Magic user reader, Reader is the skeletons brothers, hybrid reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Sans(Red) and Papyrus(Edge) got kidnapped to be a prize on a gladiator tournament. What they didn't think about is their other sibling, Skyler. A human/monster hybrid who is known to be weaker than Sans, a 1Hp monster. Or so they thought. He would do anything to get his brothers back. Even if it means fighting for his life and joining the tournament. He's about to show them to never mess with his brothers. (Undertale gladiator-au by CardiwenAngetuneur1. Go check them out. He's a great writer and an inspiration to this story.) http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446273/chapters/19350970 .





	1. Prologue

In this harsh world, it's kill or be killed. Where the strong survives and the weak are killed for EXP and LV. The only way the weaker ones can survive is if another stronger monster is willing to put up with them and protect them. This however is very rare. The only time this happens are between family and lovers. One of those instances are the skeleton brothers and a human/monster hybrid.

Skyler fell down a hole to the Underground. He has tanned skin, bluish greenish eyes, short jet black hair the top dark blue that covered his forehead and appears normal. Except for his arms. They were skeleton arms. You see, he was a result of an experiment. When he was younger, he was taken from his family and was brought to a testing facility. They injected monster DNA human collected after the war. The result is a magic infused skeleton hybrid. The humans were lucky. Skeleton monsters are one of the most powerful monsters known. For years they experimented on him until he escaped and ran to Mt. Ebbot. This happened after Frisk died. They had tried and tried to free monster but failed. In the end, they couldn't Reset and died for good.

Skyler, injured and scared explored the Ruins. The monsters there were a lot friendlier than the outside and took care of him. They didn't care about him being half human half monster. They told him about the Underground. How after the war, they were drove into the Underground and Asgore declared war on humans. How bad monsters have become. Toriel was killed by a Flower in self defense before he too died. Skyler lived with them in the Ruins for months. It surprised them. He was kind and quite. Despite having a bad life, he's managed to be kind and gives a smile. He was understanding, helpful and a sweetheart.

In the end, he wanted to leave. The Ruins was far too small for him and he needed some change. They understood and let him pass. That's where he met Sans. Sans had been a sentry waiting near the Ruins. He knew Frisk couldn't Reset anymore and he had accepted that fact. So he was shocked to hear the doors open and footsteps could be heard. Curious, he went to investigate. He was shocked to see a human. On instinct, he attacked. 

His left eye activated and glowed a blood red colour that flamed up and curled over his eye socket. Skyler saw that glow and dodged a bone just in time. He was terrified to say the least. He was wearing a large worn out coat that covered his skeletal arms. He dodged Sans' attacked as much as he could until he couldn't and fell. He was too tied and scared to fight back and cried. He curled into a ball with his arms up to protect himself. That's when Sans noticed his arms. He demanded and explanation and Skyler told him everything.

Sans took pity and brought him home. Then, he met Papyrus. Papyrus was livid when he saw him but Sans explained how he's not a full human but a half human half monster. Papyrus was convinced when he showed him his arms. He decided to spare Skyler but he was kept in a shed the whole time. After a week or two, they decided to let him in. He was grateful and helped them around the house. Things were good until Undyne decided to barge into the house they lived.

She took one look at Skyler and wanted to kill him. Fearing his life, he ran and hid. Undyne eventually found him and almost killed him. He didn't fight back and cried out for Sans and Papyrus to save him. Undyne was surprised and this left a time frame where he could run outside to Snowdin. Undyne chased and he ran but a spear cut him and made him fall into the dust covered snow. Before she could shove a spear through him, it was blocked by a red bone and Papyrus was staring venomously at her. Sans stood protectively in front of Skyler glaring at Undyne. They fought and when she asked why he was protecting him he responded saying he is their brother. This made everyone who's watching shocked into silence. He calmly explained how Skyler is not a full human nor monster. They have taken upon themselves to take care of him and take responsibility on his actions.

She stood down and the fought was won. Now, it was a matter of ownership. The stronger monster must make the weaker on their own. It can be anything of their choice that shows that said person belongs to them. So, Papyrus gave Skyler a pair of silver bracelets with his name engraved on it and Sans gave him a silver necklace with a red heart gem. Each article of clothing had their magic infused in them.

Word spread and monsters from other areas wanted to see the hybrid for themselves. Despite his lack of exercise, he was well toned. They also wanted to defy him. This caused some... _problems_. See, Skyler isn't helpless nor powerless. He just didn't want to fight because it scared him. Sans and Papyrus tried to teach him fighting so many times until they gave up. Not because they didn't want to teach him. It's because they didn't want to corrupt him. To them, he was too kind and too sweet. They settled on keeping an eye on him. At times he accompanied Sans when he's on his shifts as a sentry near the Ruins or help him selling hot cats in Hotland. Other times he would follow Papyrus on his patrol around Snowdin or watch him spar with Undyne in Waterfall. Sometimes he would join Sans at Chillby's punning around, other times he would help Papyrus make spaghetti. Skyler enjoyed his life. Despite living in a kill or be killed world, he enjoyed every part of it. He loves the skeleton brothers, he loves playing or hanging out with Sans, he loves watching his amazing brother Papyrus spar and fight crime, he loves everything. It's normal to see him smiling brightly when he's with the brothers. He loves them. 

But because he loves them, is the reason he's languorous. And everyone in the Underground is about to find out why.


	2. The Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skelebros get's kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Go check out the original.

Skyler was jolted awake from his sleep by loud screaming from upstairs. He groaned and sat up on the couch he sleeps in. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looks up to see Red looking at Edge's door with concern. He tilted his head curiously and walked up to join his brother. He stood beside him and he could hear muffled screaming from behind the door. Red was sweating up a storm and he decided to ask what's wrong.

"Nothing kid." Red replied. "Paps just got a call from Undyne that someone caused trouble near Waterfall and he had to work overtime tonight."

Skyler looked upset. He knew his older brother hated to be away from his usual schedule. He looked at Red expectantly. "Why did Edge have to work late?" he asked innocently. He calls Papyrus Edge because he says it fits him. "He works hard enough already! Isn't that enough for her!?"

"It's not that kiddo." Red sighed. "The guys he's chasing is causing a lot of problems lately. They've even released toxic gas in Waterfall two days ago. Almost dusted a lot of monsters. They're dangerous and the king wants them punished. As the captain he must take action." Red explained and he nodded.

"Still, he works so hard. Is there anyway I can help?" he asked and Red shook his skull.

"Unless you can get those assholes, no." he said and grimaced at the heartbroken look on Skyler's face. "But hey, how bout you do me a favor?" he asked and Skyler's head flicked up in  attention.

"What!?" he asked enthusiastically.

He chuckled and pulled out a sack or G from his pocket. "Here," he gave Skyler the sack. "Paps hates me not paying my tab so how bout you go to Grillby's and give him my weekly tab? After that go to my sentry station and wait for me kay?" he asked and the younger nodded.

"Sure!" he saluted and ran down the stairs.

"Be careful kid!" Sans called and the door slammed shut. He chuckled. ' _The kid is just as active as Papyrus. Speaking of Papyrus'_ he thought while looking at his brother's door. _'Wonder what got him so pissed?'_

~~~

Skyler walked through Snowdin with a spring in his step and the sack in his pocket. He wore black jeans, dark blue sweater that hugged his body in all the right ways. The sleeves covered his skeletal arms and he wore black fingerless gloves. The silver bands on his wrists were bared for the whole Underground to see. His red necklace wrapped snugly around his neck. He smiles. He loves his brothers dearly. He knows they love him too. They said so. They called him their brother. That's enough for the hybrid.

He knew his brother and Grillby had a weird relationship. They would pretend to hate each other when Grillby was secretly giving him monster food. In the past his brothers never got along. They always fought and Edge always beat Red up. Skyler was extremely upset when he found out they weren't getting along. Safe to say, he ignored them and purposely got into trouble until they got along. He knew how much they cared for him and each other. It was easy getting them to be nice to each other. Sometimes. They're brothers, brothers fight. He considered himself lucky he had the strongest brothers in the Underground. Edge was captain of the Royal Knights. His job is keeping things under control and beating monsters up. His job and title kept him busy often and stresses him out. Not only that, many monsters wanted to kill him for his title and EXP. But no one ever succeeded. His brother was too great! No one knew but he would be smirking every time his brother won a fight and dusted criminals. Edge would always teach him how too cook and survive in this kill or be killed world. He also let's him watch him go on patrols and train with Undyne.

Red was his go to brother for support and fun. He is also a strong monster. What he lacks in stamina, HP and his other stats, he makes up for it with magic. He can make Gaster Blasters, use bus magic, use Karmic Retribution, warp space and more. He can make shortcuts and see the stats of other monsters without going into battles or Checking. He's also the judge of monsters. They would hang and exchange puns. He keeps Red company and helps him do things. Red was great at talking and they would spend hours talking about random things. He was honestly lucky to be considered their brother.

Every monster looked at him with disgust, anger or lust. He knew they were jealous that he has the best brothers ever. The snow was dusted grey and the smell of death everywhere. He hated death. It reminded him so much of the lab. He hated it there. He hated them! He looked at the other monsters that were looking at him in anger. He knew the only reason he's not dead yet is because of his brothers. He knew they wanted him for free EXP. That's all they cared about. Not the hard work their brothers did to get their power. They don't know how much his brothers worked hard for their title! They are all selfish. He looked up to see the bar and went inside. The inside is a lot warmer compared to the outside.

He walked to the bar, ignoring the glares cast at him and sat down. 

" _Well, what brings you here?_ " he looked up to see the purple fire elemental staring down at him. He spoke sounded like a crackling flame with the added heat. Skyler was lucky he understands fire language

"Red sent me to pay his tab." he responded and pulled out the sack of G which Grillby took.

" _Hmm, why do you call Sans, Red?_ " he spoke and kept the money.

"Well, he calls me kid but sometimes he calls me stick." he responded and Grillby looked at him with a bored look.

" _No, really why?_ "

Skyler laughed. "I should have known nothing gets past you. Honestly, it just came out one day and it just stuck. Same with Papyrus. They didn't mind and I kept calling them that." he explained and Grillby nodded.

He and Grillby got along normally. They didn't have any squabbles nor problems. To Grillby, Skyler was a bit too sweet. Especially his smile. That wide bright smile and how his dual coloured eyes shines with metaphorical stars. He knew the hybrid was also innocent. Too innocent for this world. He seems to know nothing about sex, as evidence from the blind eye towards others advances. He had to admit, the boy was well toned. His body was had a lot of mussels but not too much. His skin was tanned and his face was, dare he say, hot. The only part of his body not mussels are his skeletal arms. Even so they are big boned and sturdy if you look close enough. Many monsters lusts for him. Want to take him and use him. He was glad the small hybrid had the skeleton brothers taking care of him. Not once had he seen or heard of the boy fighting. He wished he never would.

"So anyway, Red says to meet him at his station. Don't wait up!" he waved playfully and walked out the door.

" _Don't worry._ " he murmured and got back to serving others.

~~~

Skyler stuck his tongue out to catch the snowflakes and falls face first into the snow. He was leaning over Sans' station near the Ruins and waited for an hour. He raised his head from the snow and shook the white fluffs from his blue hair. He grumbled at the snow before breaking into a large smile and laughing. He stood up and brushed the access snow from his hair. He looked at the snowy path with concern. Red was known to be lazy but never this long. He was starting to get concern. Should he find him?

' _Red says to wait for him._ ' he thought. ' _Should I...?_ ' he debated. He really didn't want to go against his orders but... he's worried.

With a determined frown, he ran back to the house.

~~~

He reached the front door and he reached for the knob when he felt something was off. He puled his hand back slowly. Something told him not to make a sound. His Soul was rarely wrong. Only when picking jokes.

He bit his bottom lip and looked around. No one is outside. He quickly gathered his magic and teleported to the kitchen. He panted and hid behind a wall. He took quick shallow inaudible breaths and looked behind the wall. The house was empty. Like Edge and Red empty. He knew they're here. He just know. He heard a thud from upstairs and he panicked. He took a deep breath and made his way to the stairs when he was pulled backward and a hand covered his mouth. He struggled and was about to fight back when a familiar voice spoke.

"Don't move kid."

His eye widened and he turned around to see Red.

"Red!" he whispered/yelled. "W-what's going on? What's w-wrong with E-Edge?" he asked when he noticed he couldn't feel his brothers magic. Sans wore held his brother's scarf in his arms and sweating. He looked exhausted. "W-where's your magic?"

"Look kid, someones here. They did something to our magic and they're currently taking Paps. D-do me a favor and run." he said shakily, panic clear in his voice.

"R-run? W-w-why? What's wrong with Edge?" Skyler asked, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Hey, hey don't cry, Shh..." Red cooed while wiping away his tears. He took the hybrid's chin and turned to look at him.

"Listen to me, I want you to hide. Hide and keep quiet. I'll keep em distracted while you run. Go find Undyne. Here," he wrapped the scarf around the other and removed his jacket putting it around him too. Skyler looked at him fearfully. He was so confused.

"Please, hide. For me. Hide and keep quiet." Red looked at him expectantly and he nodded. He smiled and pressed their foreheads together for a moment before pulling back. Skyler hid in the cupboard and sit still. Red walked out and everything went silent for a moment before a loud bang was heard. Fighting could be heard from upstairs but he knew that Red couldn't win without his magic. He's going to lose. He curled into a ball for a moment in silence as the fight went on. Something inside him pushed him to go out and fight but he can't go against his brothers orders. But, he did say hide and keep quiet. He didn't say where. 

He took a deep calming breath and teleported in Red's room. The walls are thin here and he can her the fight clearly. He put his ear at the wall and lowered his breathing.

"Fuck! You are a nuisance! I know you're the captain of the Royal Knights and you're the judge but you shouldn't be _that_ hard to get a hold off!" a gruff voice complained, a lighter one following.

"Well dearies, it was certainly fun playing with you! With you both as the grand prize, we'll certainly raise a lot of money! This years tournament will be _splendid!_ "  

Skyler held back a gasp. He shook in fear with tears falling from his eyes. He wants to go and save his brothers but that would be too risky. He doesn't even know where or who they are. But he stored their voices in his head for later use. He could hear muffled screeching, most likely from Edge, trying to break free.

"What about the other one? They hybrid? He'll be coming back soon. We could get three prizes." the gruff voice suggested and I could hear muffled protests. A kick was heard and a muffled grunt that made Skyler's Soul burn.

"No," the lighter one purred. "He's weak. No one wanted a broken prize. Leave." they said and I teleported away. There's only one monster who can help.


	3. Cry For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler calls Undyne for help before taking matters into his own hands.

Skyler teleported right in front of Undyne's house and bagged on the door violently. The door was thrown open and an angry looking second in command stood at the doorway. Standing tall in full body metal amour with a blue spear at the ready while glaring at the hybrid. She glared at the boy with distance and annoyance.

"Shrimp? What are you doing here!? You better have a damn good reason for this or I'll call your brother for-!"

"Edge and Red are being kidnapped at our house!! T-two monsters broke in a-and they t-took my brothers and- I-I was worried something was wrong when Red didn't come to his station and I was r-right but please DO SOMETHING!!!!" he cried loudly at her face.

Undyne looked at him skeptically. 

"How can I know you're not lying?" she asked and dread crept up his spine before he glared at her. His eyes flamed up a dark pink and he took a step forward. This made her take a step back.

"Lying? _Lying_!? My brothers are being kidnapped right now and you're saying I'm _lying_ about that?! I don't joke about this! I don't joke at the fact that my brothers are in danger! I am begging you right now to save them! Look!" he gestured to the scarf and the jacket. "They gave me this! Sans never goes anywhere without his jacket and Papyrus would never go out without his scarf! I don't care if you don't believe me, I don't care if you'll kill me after this but _please_ save them!" he cried loudly and Undyne stood there for a moment in shock.

The little hybrid never talks back nor screamed. He was in fear and panic and she realized he was right. Those two boneheads never go anywhere without their respective clothing. She nodded and grabbed her helmet.

"Alright. I can tell you're not lying. You care too much for those two idiots." she said and sped to Snowdin. Skyler grabbed her arm and held it tight. She turned to him confused and he sped off in lighting speed, carrying Undyne with him. The area around them went by in a blur. They reached Snowdin in a second and in front of the wooden house with the wind blowing behind them. Skyler let go of her hand and stood, waiting for the other to catch her breath. She looked at him shocked.

He paid her no mind and pointed to the house. She got the message. "You have to tell me how you do that- you said you saw them inside?"

Skyler nodded and made a notion at the door knob. It was unlocked. No one leaves the door unlocked here. It was the same as a death wish.

Undyne nodded and kicked down the door, it broke with a loud bang.

"ANYONE INSIDE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS OUT! FAILURE IN DOING SO WILL RESULT IN PUBLIC EXECUTING!"

_But nobody came._

The living room was a mess. The couches were ripped and the TV shattered. The kitchen was a mess with broken tables and glass scattered on the floor. The stairs were nothing but splinters but no dust can be seen. A fight had occurred and the two monsters trashed the place.

"Shit, were too late. Skyler, use the emergency flash near-"

"Got it!" he yelled and turned around and held his hand out. A light blue flame burned his skeletal hand and shot out into the sky. The flame acted like a flare and exploded with a red and blue light so bright, it can be seen from Waterfall. Word repeated in the sky and collective howls rand through the air.

Undyne gawked at him. "How...?"

"I am not weak nor helpless. I am half monster, I _have_ magic. I just didn't want to _fight back_." he said without turning to her to try and hide his tear stained face. His voice was cracked from suppressed sadness.

Undnye was still confused as heck. "Then why...?"

"It doesn't matter!" he yelled frustrated. "My brothers are in danger! We can talk about this later! Right now we have to tell the dogs to have a search party!" He turned around and walked over to the couch. He hovered his hand over it and a pink glow erupted from his hand and scanned over the couch. He closed his eyes in focus before reopening them. "You go tell the dogs to go Waterfall. There is a mineral from the couch that can only be found in Waterfall. Those monsters must be from there." he said in a commanding tone and ran a finger over a orange dust from the couch. "This dirt is from Hotland however. The dirt has the smell of lava and metal. The smell distinctly from Hotland, near the Core if I'm correct." he said and stood up, wiping his face clear of tears.

Undyne looked at him confused and in awe. "You're just like Papyrus." she said and ran out the door. He stood there for a moment before taking off after her.

The dogs have already gathered at the main square. He was honestly impressed at their tarring. All the dogs, even from Hotland, were there in full armor. Undyne was already explaining the problems to them.

Skyler was afraid and upset. His brothers were not the kind to be easily subdued and kidnapped. No one can ambush him and he was too strong to lose against multiple enemies. No one can just get a jump on him. But they had subdued their magic, according to Red. Even so, Edge can easily defend himself from anyone even without magic. They must have sneaked in when he's careless, say the morning after a party where everyone was knocked out and at his mercy. Anyone could have sneaked in and drugged the drinks.

The voices. He knew one of them. A female with a weird hiss in her tone. He saw the woman looking at his brothers like she was checking him out. Analyzing him. Another one could be anyone. He didn't know everyone but he would kill anyone who dared lay a hand on his brothers.

Undyne laid orders well and under a minute and he was impressed. But as the second in command, she was trained in situations like this. Dogaressa and Dogamy used their heightened senses to sniff out his scent near the waterfalls. Just in case, the others were sent out to the other areas to find any suspicious houses or monsters and take them for questioning.

If anyone found Papyrus, dust or not, they will immediately tell Undyne. If his kidnappers were there, orders were to kill on sight. No surprise there. But part of Skyler wanted to dust them himself.

Skyler was left with Undyne, she refuse to let him search for them. This made him outrage. Why can't he go find his brothers?!

"No." she said sternly.

"Why?!" he yelled. There are at her house currently ruling out areas. A walky talkie on the table next to a map. "Why can't I go find them?! They're my brothers!" he said.

"Because Papyrus would want me to take care of things, including his little brother." she reasoned and crossed out another area off the map. "Plus he would have my ass I I let you get hurt." she added.

"I don't care! He's my brother and I can help!" he protested.

"So you can run fast and make flares, that won't help. What if you run into bad monsters. No offence but you can hardly fight." she said and Skyler held back tears.

"If you won't let me help it would be too late! They could be gone and used for some prize! We can find them faster if you let me help! Let me help!!"

"No kid. I won't let that happen." she said and he leaned his head down in defeat. He held the scarf around his neck fondly, holding back sobs. He loved them and knowing they are in danger made his heart pulse in pain. But what can he do? He can't do anything.

He closed his eyes and listen Undyne barking orders at the dogs. 

' _I want to help. I want to help. But what can I do?_ ' he though and stood up.

"I'm going to Grillby's okay?" he called and she nodded.

"Be careful." she said and he nodded before teleporting to Grillby's. Or rather the side of the building, behind the trash. He let out a pained sigh. He wanted to help but without any information, he can't help. He wants to help. To help save the monsters who saved him. They protected him all this time and here he is doing nothing to protect them.

"Hey did you hear about the prize they nabbed from Snowdin a few hours ago?" a voice said from the far side of the alley way. He perked up and sneaked near them. He his behind the dumpster, ignoring the smell. He strained his ears to hear them clearly.

"Yeah, apparently they got the Captain of the Royal Knights himself and his no good brother! They used some new weapon that cut's off magic and used it on them. They had slipped something into their drink to make them woozy! This year's tournament is looking to be a real treat."

The voices were getting closer and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue devise. It was made of titanium and had a light blue finish. It was triangular in shape and can be fit into his palm. He pressed a button and it's recording. He kept quiet.

"Yeah, where are they holding it anyway? They move the damn thing every year and expect us to know!" The other voice complained. Skyler made no movement. They are right in front of him. If they move the dumpster a tiny bit and they'll see him.

"You know the Core?"

"Yeah."

"If you go behind the Lab, there's a small cliff. There's a couple of ladders near the magma that you have to climb to reach a crack. You slip through the crack and you'll be in the welcoming area. If you want to spectate, you need to sign up at Metatton's hotel and sign up for a seating. They'll tell you anything else you want to know."

"Really? Thanks! You joining this year?"

"Hell no! There are some big shots from Snowdin here to try and get a slot! I'll be dead before the first round!"

Skyler closed the recording and teleported.


	4. The Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler joins the tournament.

Skyler appeared near the Core and pressed some buttons on the triangular devise in his hands. He stood there for a moment before it blinked. He held it out in front of him and a trail lead him to the cliff.

As he made his way there, he thought of something. Should he go and get Undyne? She would know what to do. But then, his brothers would be in danger. No. He won't tell her but what's he going to do? What's he going to do when he get's there? Walts in and demand his brothers back? No way. So, what an he do?

'You could act for once and sign in.' a voice in his head said.

' _No, I-I'm not a fighter_.' he argued as he walked along the cliff side. He's near the crack.

' _ **Yes you are, and more. The Royal Knights aren't going to help in time. You have to do it. You have to save your brothers**_.' another voice spoke and I paused. I'm already at the wall. The blue light was pointed at a spot on the wall. He held my held down. He don't want to. He don't want to fight. It reminded me too much about...

He shook my head. ' _No, don't be selfish! It's not about me! It's about my brothers!_ ' he held a determined gaze and kept the devise. He climbed the wall and pulled himself up. He held his entire weight on his arms as he felt the walls for the ladder. A couple of rock fell and dropped into the lava below. It sizzled and burned, turning into lava. He gulped and resume his search. He does not want to burn to death. Freeze, maybe but burn? No way.

He fumbled with the wall for a bit before his hand found something. He smiled and grasped onto it. He let go of his other hand and grabbed it. He  
was literally hanging over lava. He took a deep breath and climbed the ladder. He climbed it and crawled through a small crack.

After a bit of squeezing through, he saw light at the end. He went to it and found himself in a lit area. It was the welcoming room. There was a lot of monsters there. A few of them were the ones who wanted his brothers position. He walked through the crowd in search for the signing area. He found a couple of monsters talking to another monster that was sitting at a table. He bit his lip. That must be it. He walked to it, occasionally bumping into other monsters. They glared at him but he didn't care. They'll get a piece of him later.

He reached the table and coughed. The monster looked up. "Um, is this where I sign up for the tournament?" he asked and the monster nodded.

"Yes." he said. "Are you here to participate?" he asked and the hybrid nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright." the monster pulled out a clipboard. "Name?"

"Skyler Serif" he responded.

"Stats?"

He gulped and the entire room was silent. It's now or never.

"HP 5. LV 1. ATK 5. DEF 1." he responded and everyone laughed. He tilted his head down to hide his face.

"You sure you're not here for seating? It's at MTT resort." the monster said and he stared at them.

"Just give me my number." he said and the monster rolled their eyes. He waited for a moment as the room filled with whispers. The monster gave him his number and he took it.

5.

"Participants go over there." the monster pointed to the right and he nodded. He pinned the number in front of his shirt and walked off. He held his head low as nervousness poured in hike. He was really fighting for his brothers life right now. He is fighting in a tournament. This was never what he wanted. This was never something he'd thought would happen. But right now He didn't think about it too much. It's up to him to save Red and Edge.

He reached the waiting room and looked around. Every monster here had numbers much higher than his. A lot 45-60. A bunch of 36-44. And a few 70-90. No one had any number remotely close to his.

A hand slapped him on the back and he jumped.

"Wow a 5? Dude that's low." a low voice commented and he turned around to glare at the other. He was a bull. He was a 56. That's high.

"What do you want?" he growled and the other raised his hands in surrender.

"Whoa calm down dude. Just talking." he said and Skyler relaxed.

"What do you mean low?" he asked with his head tilted slightly. Eyes wide in curiosity.

"Well monsters are ranked based on their stats. As you can see the majority is 45 and above. That's average. There are some high rankers that are trained for fighting. The higher your number, the higher your chances of surviving." he explained and he nodded.

"And 5 is...?"

"Low. Too low. You won't survive the first round." he said and Skyler nodded. Contemplating his strategy. "You still up for it?" the monster asked and he nodded.

"Wow." he whistled. "You're have guts. I'll give you that."

"You really think I'll lose?" Skyler asked with his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Yeah. Everyone here thinks so. You've only got 5 HP. That's bad. You're weaker than Sans." he commented.

"Well, I think I'll win." Skyler said bravely.

"Why do you think so?" he asked curiously.

"Because I want something they have." he simply responded.

The bull laughed and Skyler pouted. His eyes narrowed and his bottom lip was stuck out. "What's so funny?!" he demanded with a cute outraged stance.

The bull stopped laughing, wiping away a stray tear. "Sorry but everyone wants that prize. That's kinda the point." he said and the hybrid shook his head.

"Not as much as me!" he pouted more and the bull laughed some more. He ruffled the boys hair.

"You're cute! Too bad you're dead before the tournament starts!" he exclaimed and Skyler squirmed out of his grasp and fixed his hair with a cute glare. This just spurt him on.

"Hey who knows? Maybe monsters won't hit you that hard since you're so cute." he said and Skyler paused.

That's very true. Humans or monsters, they both subconsciously hold back to anything cute or vulnerable. Maybe he can use this to his advantage. But a few things he wanted to know.

"Hey what's the rules for this?" he asked the bull.

"You don't know?" he asked and Skyler blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know really. I just stumbled here. I don't really know the rules." he said shyly and the bull laughed again.

"Man, you're too cute." he said with a smile and sat down on a seat. Skyler sat down beside him. "There's not many rules here. Don't bring any healing items when in th ring. Don't bring in other monsters to fight for or with you. Don't hurt the spectators. Don't cheat. No things that can cut someones magic or make them weaker. And don't give any mercy. That's pretty much just it. Anything else goes." he explained and Skyler pondered for a moment.

"Can we use any magic?" he asked. "It's not limited right?"

"As far as I know, no. As long as it's your magic then anything goes. Also a bit of advise. Save some tricks for the audience. The more people love you, the most likely you'll live." he advised and he nodded.

Things are going to be hard from now on.


	5. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see.

They walked to the waiting room where the monsters there are all rearing to go. Monsters from every area was there and they all looked tough. Skyler scanned the crowd. Some of them are built for fights while others are trained in fighting. Their LV are super high and they can really pack a punch. Skyler gulped nervously. This may be harder than he though. He could feel his skeletal arms rattling anxiously. He willed himself to calm down. Edge says that you can't show you're afraid other else they'll use it to their advantage. But, if you look pathetic, they'll get cocky. Sure strength and speed is a big factor to win fights but you also have to have strategy. Make them think you're weak and hit them when they least expect it. The more tricks you have, the better. That would be no problem for him. He has a lot if tricks planned. He just hoped it'll be enough to win this.  
  
Skyler ducked under a swinging arm and ran to the other side of the room. He narrowly dodged attacks being thrown everywhere. Someone broke into a fight and he does not want to get caught in it. Can't they wait till the actual fight? He dodged and move away from swinging arms and attacks.

"Hey hey! Careful! 5 HP kid here! Says he knows what he's doing!" the bull joked while wrapping an arm around the others neck.

He grunted at the weight on his shoulders. "Do you have to tease me about it?" the hybrid asked.

"What? Just trying to help you survive!" he defended and Skyler moved away from his arm.

"Thanks but I think I'll live." he grumbled.

The bull chuckled. "You better have some tricks up your sleeve or else you'd be dead before-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be dead before the fight even started. But I know I can beat them!" he said confidently but his Soul said something else. He is very afraid and nervous. He really didn't want to fight.

"Right..." he drawled.

 _" Ladies and gentleman and all in between! The tournament will begin shortly! Contestant number 46 and contestant number- hah! Really?! Ahem- contestant number 5 p-please report to the- hahhaha! To the entrance b-boo- hahahaha!_ _!"_ a voice from the speaker laughed. Everyone in the room laughed heartily.

"Well this is it. Good luck out there. Hey since you're so small, how bout I just carry you?!" the bull laughed while others joined in and he inhaled deeply.

"You too. And I think I can find my way there." Skyler said honestly giving him a smile. That made the other pause. "Can you point me the way?" he asked.

The bull blinked at him before pointing to the left wall. "Over there... You _sure_ you can make it across the room?" he asked worriedly. 

He nodded. "Yeah, no prob. Thanks for caring. Hope to see you soon." he responded with a friendly wink and he watched the hybrid walk off.

"That kid is dead." he murmured.  

He reached the platform and he saw another monster arrive. He was a seahorse covered in mussels, the number 46 pinned on his scales.

"You number 5 friend?" he asked and Skyler nodded, holding out his hand.

"Yup!" he said cheerfully. "The names Skyler, Skyler Serif."

The seahorse stares at him for a moment, taken back before taking his hand. His hand was rough and Skyler scanned him. A skill he was given and sharpened by his brothers.

_Mussels too defined to be educated properly. Based on his sweat and adrenaline in him, he spends his time training rather than learning. Outsmarting him is the best. Smells of salt and wet dirt, Waterfall, so heat brings him down. He looks to be slow but can pack a punch at close proximity. So fight at a distance. Waterfall has more beef than brain, they also focus more on straighten than speed and smarts. So I have to be fast and attack from afar and try to outsmart him._

"Aaron, my friend. Aaron the Flexor! And did you say Serif?" he asked and the hybrid nodded.

"Yup! I want to make my brothers proud by winning!" he exclaimed and Aaron chuckled.

"You got dreams kid. Too bad they'll be crushed."

He didn't have time to protest before a pair of Pyropes appeared. They lead them to two different entrances. Despite the heat, the walls are damp. Humid and hot. He felt something coursing through his veins. He breathed out, just a bit more.

They lead him to a room at the end of the hallway, a large cavern with a gate at the end. Skyler could hear the crowd roaring from the gate. This is going to be a full house. He was nervous. Extremely nervous.

Another large monster, a dog, strolled up to him.

"Arms up, gotta check for outside weapons. Not that it would help." he grinned and Skyler complied.

"I think I can handle without outside help." he said and the dog glared at him. He stared back but with hope and excitement. He even smiled at the dog.

The dog scoffed, finishing up his search before standing back. He walked close to the door, waiting for it to open.

"You only got 5 HP kid. I'm surprise they even let you in. You won't last ten seconds in there."

The loud opened with a loud 'clank', slowly starting to open. Skyler took a deep calming breath to stop his shaking. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his mind before opening them back up with a smile and a determined gaze. He walks towards the opening.

"It won't be for long." he said in a chilling tone before walking into the arena.

The lights hit him in the eyes and the loud cheering made him slightly deaf as he and the other monster walked into the arena. It was huge, the floor made out of purple rock that felt strangely cool. He felt the texture with his black sneakers. Great traction. 

His bluish greenish eyes locked with Aaron's blue eyes from the other side. The seahorse is smiling and posing for the cameras and bask in the cheers from the audience and he shrunk in on himself. He looked so confident in winning. Maybe he will...

His eyes scanned the crowd, searching for his brothers. Could they be here? Can they even see him? His eyes found them and he felt fear and anger course through him and into his Soul. His brothers are tied up in a booth with a red collar around their neck. He knew what those are. Magic surprising collars. They are tied on a pole, hands behind their back with a gag in their mouths and decorated with ribbons. Their eyes show rage, the same rage Skyler felt right now.

He wondered if they were worried about him? They always thought he's weak because of his stats.

_Don't worry brothers. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, it's not the stats that matters, it's the Soul. I'm going to show them never to mess with us ever again._

Skyler looked ahead, his hand clenched into a fist in contained anger. The speakers clicked on with a loud screech. The cheering stopped, the air suddenly filled with a loud voice.

_"Ladies, gentleman and all in between or outside! Welcome to the first battle of the night! the matchup? Skyler Serif vs Aaron the Flexor!!!!!!"_

Loud cheers erupted, shaking the ground of the arena like an earthquake. Flood lights clicked on, focusing on Aaron who posed dramatically.

_"We all know Aaron, but for those who didn't; Aaron is our fan favorite rookie taking his first step into the ring! He has won 3 battles so far, his HP standing a solid 98, ATK rounding around 24 and DEf standing an impressive 12!"_

The crowd went wild as he struck another pose, clearly playing for the audience. After a moment, the lights swiveled to Skyler.

_"And now for the newbie! Skyler serif, poor guy, has a total of 5 HP, 1 ATK, and 5 DEF. How has he survived this long is a mystery. But we all know who's gonna be sleeping with the dust, don't we?!"_

Laughter filled the air and he laughed with them. It sounded like a joyful laugh but it's not. They have no idea what he is capable of.

_"You will only get 10 minutes to place your last minute bets, then the battle will begin!!!"_

Skyler turned away from the crowd to face Aaron. He's busy waving at the crowd and flexing.

_He waves with his left so left hook first, maybe followed by a sweep of his tail, maybe with plans to hit me or sweep me off my feet. Definitely a short ranged fighter. So fast and far. i can do that._

Skyler gave a smile at him. "so why are you in this?"

Aaron looked off guard but quickly regained his composure.

"For the money, mainly- it's enough to help my family back home. The skeletons are just an added bonus, although rumor has it that someone related to the prize entered the competition. A weakling they say." Aaron's eyes are trained on him and he smirked.

"That wouldn't be you would it?"

Skyler smiled brightly and nodded. Purposely looking cute and innocent, they'll hit less when you're cute.

"Yup! I'm making them proud for once! And get some LV in the process." he winked at him. Aaron laughed heartily, his cocky smile turning into one of delight.

"You're one odd cookie aren't you? You look like someone I would love to meet outside of the arena! Tell me friend, where do you want me to bury you- since you're half human and stuff- and when I win your brothers, I'll treat them with care!"

This time it's Skyler who laughed. A laugh that caught him off guard. He smiles and stares into his eyes with mock playfulness.

"That's so nice of you but I think I have to ask you that!" he said with a cheerful tone that sent shivers up his spine. He looked to the side with bashfulness. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away like a bushing school boy.

"Now why's that friend?" Aaron asked but he didn't answer, rather staring at his brothers. They are staring at him wide eyed. He met their gaze with a smile. They shook their heads. 

_"Ladies, gentleman and all in between or outside, the math is beginning! Let's start the countdown!"_

They looked afraid, terrified even. Afraid of what?

**5...**

**4...**

Aaron got ready to pounce, still looking confused.

"Friend! Why won't you answer me!? Why is it _you_ who needs to spread _my_ dust?!"

**3...**

**2...**

What are they afraid off?

Skyler broke eye contact and closed his eyes. He smiles and took his stance, hands on his sides, hands relaxed. His posture no longer shaking, rather calm and collective. He looked ahead and opened his eyes but they're held into a sharp glare. His eyes flames up bright pink that curled around his head with powerful magic, Aaron felt it. He tilted his head down and smirks, showing his sharp canines that glistened under the bright lighting, the one they didn't see before. He looked chilling. His mind blanked with only one thought. 

_** Fight. ** _

" ~~ ** _Because there's something here I want._**~~ " he spoke in a low demonic tone that made Aaron step back in shock. " ~~ ** _ ~~And pal? You,~~_** "~~

_They have nothing to fear about. He's doing what he does best._

" ** _ ~~A R E  I N  M Y  W A Y~~._** "

**1!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see him battle other monsters, tell me which one.


	6. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He goes for the kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short but what can I say? I'm a lazy bastard.

Cheers rang loudly in air but it was tuned out by Aaron who looked at Skyler wide eyed in shock. His instinct screamed at him to move- _move!_

But it was too late...

Skyler ran straight ahead with a loud boom and he was in front of the seahorse, staring into him with a sadistic smile and wide eyed shining with murderous intent. His phalanges turning into razor sharp bony claws that pierced through his chest like butter. His hand went through, appearing on his back with a white inverted heart in his grasp. Blood splayed everywhere and dripping from the heart but he didn't break eye contact, even when the other's HP was falling rapidly. Karmic Retribution he got from Red making his HP drop to 1.

There was a second delay, he's waiting for his answer. He got it.

"O-on the pond! W-with the seahorses! They're my family!" he yelled and Skyler blinked once, the glare soften into a kind look. He nodded with a smile before crushing the heart in his hands. His face turning into one of shock before Skyler pulled his hand out of the others body. His lifeless body fell onto the ground before it turned into dust that flew into the wind and over his brothers clothes. 

Skyler stood for a moment, smiling chillingly at the pile and his pink fire in his eyes turning slightly darker. He felt the shattered pieces of his Soul in his hand and absorbed it. He breathes in and relished in the feeling of his power increasing. The flame dissipated into nothing.

It was a simple kill, but he gained a lot of magic and EXP. Much more than any monster or human.  
  


**Skyler Serif- LV 5**

** HP- 50 **

** ATK- 50 **

**DEF- 50**

**_No one stands in the way of his family. The real monster._ **   
  


Silence filled the arena for a good few minutes before the crowds burst into loud uproar. The announcer cuts in, barely heard over the crowd.

_"And with a s-startling show of b-brutal force and power, the first round goes to Skyler Serif!!!"_

Skyler snapped out of it and blushed at the crowds cheers. A tragic change from the cold killer that dusted Aaron. He glanced at his brothers.

They stared at him wide eyed in shock, dumbfounded for once. They had gone slack in their bonds and looked at him with surprise written on their faces. Skyler sent a proud look at them before walking off. It was brief, almost unseen but it meant a lot to him.

Skyler walked back to the gate, exiting the arena and the chaos he just caused. No doubt many monsters had lost a millions of G's in that single battle. Maybe a lot of families would go hungry for quite a while.

But he didn't care. He felt nothing bit satisfaction. He was not the Soul of Justice. He was not the Soul of Kindness. He was not the Soul of Integrity. No, he was more than that. He's all of them. An amalgamation of Souls. All combined into one. A Pink Soul. The Soul of LOVE. And nothing will stand in his way.

~~~

I walked back to the lobby where some monsters stood waiting. There was a lot of commotion as soon as I walked it. They went silent when I walked in and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What?" i asked them and they stepped back. Some looked like they wanted to pounce on me but didn't, some looked like they want to kill me. I was totally confused but shrugged it off. I walked to the table where a monster sat. I knocked on the table and the monster jumped. I smiled kindly.

"Hi. I was wondering if there's anymore fights I have to go. Or am I free today?" I said and they just stared at me for a moment before checking the list. I stood there patiently waiting with a smile.

"No, you're free. But be here tomorrow for the next fight." they said and I nodded before remembering something.

"Oh right! Um, where do you keep the collected dust?" I asked and they stared at me confused before pointing to the right.

"There." they said and I nodded.

I walked off with a wave. "Thanks!" I called before heading to the right.

Sure enough when I reached the end of the hallway, there was a door where a monster was sweeping the dust. I walked over to him.

"Hi!" I said and he looked at me confused. It was a Whosua. "Hi, can I have that dust please?" I asked and they shrugged before giving me the dust in a jar.

"Don't know why you want it though." he said as I took the jar. "It's useless."

'Yeah." I answered. "But I made a promise." I said and walked off. I could tell the monster was giving me an odd look.

~~~

I teleported to Waterfall, near the seahorse pond. The place was the same. Moist and cool but there are dust on the blue grass and crystal clear waters, tainting it grey. I walked over to the pong and opened the lid of the jar. I spread the dust on the water's surface. After i made sure the jar was empty, I put it on the ground near the pond. I stood up and looked at the dust floating on the waters surface.

"You were an outstanding fighter. But nothing will stand in the way of my family." I said and walked off.

I teleported to Undyne's place.


	7. The Harsh Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why the brothers didn't want Skyler to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a break. I've been writing Song Of Love Or Death for weeks without a break. I'm getting dizzy. Anyway, enjoy!

Undyne watched as Skyler slept soundly on her couch. She had to admit, he is kind of cute. If she wasn't head over heels over Alphys, she may go out with him. But she can't help but feel like she failed Papyrus. After she told him not to go and save his brothers, he went ahead ahead anyway behind her back. And judging by the increase in stats as he walked in, she knew he had killed someone. It honestly impressed her how strong he is. According to the rumors, he didn't even break a sweat. Nor gave a chance for the other to attack. She really fucked up. He specifically told her not to let him gain EXP yet she failed. But something was nagging in her head. Why? Why is it so important that the other didn't gain EXP? Isn't it a good thing to gain LV and EXP here? Besides, in this world, it's kill or be killed. Yet, the brothers utterly refused to let the kid kill _anyone_. Not that the kid minded. The concept of killing was somewhat foreign to him.

At least that's what she thought.

She didn't see what happened during the match but she assumed he had won. But that's impossible. He was only a kid, fighting a monster. A monster trained under her lead. She knew Aaron The Flexor. He used to be so passionate to be in the Royal Knights but after the match rolled in a few years back, he stopped coming for training. Made himself an identity and won quite a few matches. He was strong both physically and magically. So how could someone as powerful as him, lose to an inexperience human like Skyler?

She vividly remember meeting the kid for the first time. He was so weak. Even when she used her green magic on him, he didn't fight back. Rather let himself be a punching bag until the brothers arrived to save him. It confused her how protective the head of the royal knights and that lazy brother of his towards the human. There must be a reason. They wouldn't just take anyone under their wing. So why?

She sighed tiredly. She may never know the answer. But she has a job to do. She has to find a way to bring the brothers back. The less EXP the kid gained the better. Who knows what could happen.

* * *

Papyrus stared at the match in front of him with a blank look. He was livid, shocked and scared. How could someone like him be captured so easily and be presented as a prize!? Him?! Well, his brother isn't any better. He too was tied in ribbons beside the taller skeleton. But that's not the reason why he's scared. No. He was scared because Skyler had joined the fight.

And he won.

Usually he would be proud. Proud to see such strength from his adoptive little brother and the proud look the younger gave to him, but he wasn't. He was scared.

And he knew his brother saw it too. 

All of their hard work would be for naught. He didn't care about how others would fight for him. He didn't care that his life is on the line. Skyler was never suppose to be here. He was never suppose to fight for them. The only reason Sans got himself captured was to protect the younger. Course, he never anticipated the magic ropes that hindered their magic but that didn't matter. He trusted Undyne to keep the boy safe and sound. Now, he's here killing enemies like nothing.

But that was to be expected. Yes, when he first came to the underground, he was not a threat. But that doesn't mean he is defenseless, weak. He was far from weak. Sure his stats says so but to him stats never mattered. It was the Soul. Sans pointed out that the kid's Soul was powerful. Like it was artificial. Built for killing. After knowing the boy, his theory was correct. The kid was built for killing. A ticking time bomb. Triggered to explode not by magic or violence. but triggered by LV.

He suddenly felt multiple hands caressed him and he heard his brother struggling. He glared the best he could from his vulnerable position.

"Mmm~ Getting angsty aren't we? Don't worry, the show is just getting started~" the spider lady purred and he growled. He tried to speak but the ribbon around his mouth made his protest muffled.

"Hmm? You wan't to say something deary~?" she purred and removed the ribbon to allow him to speak. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"YOU'RE DEAD." He growled. "YOU'RE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE."

"How so deary~? Everything is going perfectly. Even if your weak brother of your's killed the first match." she purred at his ear with a smirk. "And with you as the prize, this year is going to be splendid~"

He resister the urge to spit at her face. He heard his brother grumble and he could feel the glare directed at the spider lady. "EVERYONE HERE WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T RELEASE US. SKYLER IS NOT WHO YOU THINK HE IS." He warned.

"Oh?" she giggled. "It won't matter anyway. The other's will dispose of him soon. It's only a matter of time~" she replaced the ribbon again before he could voice his protests.

Fortunately Sans managed to bite through his gag. "You don't get it! He's a bomb! If you let him gain EXP he'll kill us all!" he shouted and it made Muffet pause before she giggled. She went over to the older skeleton to fix his gag despite his protests.

"That's preposterous. That kid is as helpless as an infant. He got lucky tonight." she said and leaned beside his ear to whisper, "His luck will run out."

She stood and left leaving the brothers tied and subdued. Papyrus trailed his eye lights towards the fight where the fight had just ended. 

"AND THERE GOES ANOTHER CONTENDER! THE WINNER IS-"

He tuned out the announcer's voice in favor of glancing towards his brother. His brother's eyes are small and dull. He's tired and scared. And Papyrus knew why. They locked eyes for a moment, fully knowing the dangers ahead.

If they don't get free before Skyler gains too much LV, everyone in the whole underground will not be safe.

There's a reason they are so protective towards Skyler. Humans sent him to kill the underground but they didn't thought about his feels. He's corrupted. He is perfectly capable of killing. The only thing holding him back was his Soul. He would rather be dead than cause mass genocide. There was never a reason for him to kill. Until the brothers came along. Now he has a reason to live. He was a _purpose_. That mean't he cared about them. 

And he would do anything to keep them both safe.

Nothing can stop him from doing so.

They didn't do this to protect Skyler from the Underground. They did it to protect the _Underground_ from _Skyler_.

They just hoped that Skyler would be able to resist the urge to kill. After all, the only thing keeping him from killing was his ability to stay true to his morals that killing is bad. LV however, made it easier for the person to kill. Made them numb from the act. The more LV he gains, the easier it is to forget his morals. The harder it is to resist the urge to kill. The more he gains, the harder it is to resist and the easier it is to turn him into a mass murderer.

The brother's are the triggers and the stoppers. If they don't escape, the Underground will be burning in Hell.

 


	8. A New Contender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler has a new contender in the ring. He watched Muffet's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone who's waited for so long. Which is not many of you. But still, I'm sorry. Here's a short chapter for anyone who's still reading this.

The next event was whispered among the people in Snowdin and it wasn't long before he was cornered by a few monsters. They had their entire body covered by a large cloak and didn't spoke a word besides giving a small envelope before leaving. 

Skyler looked at them in confusion before opening the envelope. He smiles and pocketed the envelope before walking towards the event once more. 

He's got another contender. 

~~~

I put on the number 5 piece of fabric on my shirt. I ignored the stares I received inside the waiting area. Not all of them are friendly. 

My name was called and I walked down the hall I have been before. Another Pyrope was there to greet me. I smiled at it and it ignored me, as usual. 

I could hear the loud cheers from the arena. 

"Ladies, gentleman and all in between or outside! Welcome back to another great match! the matchup for today are; Skyler Serif vs Madgick!!"

The metal doors opened and I stepped through. The monster floated right in the opposite of my door. He waved at the crowd, enticing them. 

Not physically strong which I assume he is magically strong to make it up. 

"Madgick here is from the Core topping his stats with and LV of 6, a HP of 125, and ATK and DEF of 23. He's a strong one with a total of 5 wins under his belt."

A pretty good set of stats for someone like him. 

Madgick waved and grinned at the crowd, eating up the cheers and praises he received. 

"And then there's Skyler Serif! Now we all know the shocking match against him and Aaron. His LV now at 2, HP, DEF and ATK at 5. Lets see if he can win against a stronger competitor or will his luck run out?"

I looked down at my feet at the uproar from the crowd. The noises loud enough to make my ears ring. I waved at Madgick with a friendly smile and he growled at me. Okay, not friendly at all. I didn't give him any other gestures after that. 

The announcer began the countdown.  

5...

4...

Maybe I should make it more interesting. 

3....

My eyes flamed up pink with magic and I grin at Madgick, my canines glistened by the pink flames. 

2....

1...

Madgick readied his orbs and directed his attacks at me. 

Go!

Immediately he launched his attacks at me and I barely dodged them all. I twist and turn from my spot avoiding the attacks gracefully. 

Madgick cackled. "You think you're funny huh?!"

I grin at him full of mirth. "Not really."

"Well, try this!"

He sent a few arrows at me and I dodged to the side. I grunted when they nailed me from behind. The crowd cheered at the hit and that my HP lowered. 

I looked behind me, Sans' jacket had a mark on it. Well, that can't go without punishment. My eyes hardened before I look at Madgick with a grin. "Nice." I said and formed a pink fireball in my right hand. "No more games."

Madgick laughed and sent three more arrows. I raised my hand in front of me and shot out five fireballs to intercept the arrows. The other two heads towards Madgick. He grunted at the attack and growled before sending out more attacks, orbs and arrows alike. 

I raised my hand and swiped it in front of me, a trail of pink fire shot out and onto the ground creating a large fire wall blocking the attacks and the view of me. 

Madgick put an arm in front of his face to prevent the flames from licking his face. Once the flames died down, the hybrid wasn't there. 

Madgick gasped and looked around to spot him, his magic ready to attack. He gasped in pain and arched his back before turning to dust. Skyler stood behind him, head down and his right hand out, claws outward and flaming. Once Madgick was dusted he smirked and stood straight, looking down at the dust with a glint in her eyes. 

I dissipated my magic and ignored the uproar once more. 

"A shocking win once again by Skyler Serif! Now please stay in your eats because he's got another contender today in about three matches so place your bets and let the winner decide!"

I raised a brow at the crowd and began walking towards the gate to get ready for the next event. 

~~~

Muffet gazed into the area where Skyler just left. She was deep in thought as she watched how the kid fought. 

One hit kill. Something only a human is capable of. Yet he possess magic, something monsters can do. Maybe he is a force to be reckoned with. 

Muffet hummed when the next match began. Maybe she should wait a little longer and see what will happen. Things have gotten more interesting.


	9. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming, so you've got to be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Any ideas please tell me! Anyways, enjoy the story!

I toyed with my claws with a frown  while sitting at the waiting room filled with adrenaline filled monsters. Or was it magic filled monsters? I'm not sure about their composition. They all stared at me in a combination of anger and fear, for something I don't know why. Maybe it's because of the dust and blood on me or the fact that I look at ease and in control eventhough I'm surrounded by bloodthirsty monsters. They haven't made a move yet, they don't want to get kicked out and miss a chance at the prize. My eyes sharp and cold as I examine my claws, picking away at the thin layer of dust and blood that has hardened. I hadn't bothered to clean up, for some reason at ease at all the gore on me. Like it was normal, it was off. My Soul feels off, a way to describe it. In fact, it's a way to describe the way I've been feeling since I joined the competition. 

Recently I felt weird after the matches. I don't know how to describe it.... Like... a surge of powerful energy coursing through me. A weird sensation in my chest. I felt like I've suddenly been filled with satisfaction I longed for so long. Like drinking cool water after a week in the scorching desert. Like... Something fulfilling. Something akin to sick pleasure. Like a drug. It's addictive. Is it...bloodlust? My brothers had spoken about it. How it drives monsters crazy with the urge to kill. One of the reason I stayed away from killing. But... They described it as a vengeful act filled with burning hatred and insanity. Why does it feel so...pleasurable?

I felt someone take a seat next to me and I looked to the side, my eyes flicking towards the person without turning my head. The bull from before stared down at me with a tight grin. He seems unease by my look. 

"Hey kid." he greeted politely, sweating as he met my gaze.  

Whatever haze I was in snapped and I smiled up at him. "Hey!"

For some reason, he seems more nervous at my greeting. "You...you're doing pretty well aren't you?"

My eyes brightened at the praise. "You think I'm doing well?"

The bull relaxed a bit and gave a grin more sincere than before. "Yeah. You blew through the competition."

"Thanks! Oh..." I realized something with a frown and looked down. The bull noticed and asked. "Something bothering you?"

"Would... Would my brother be proud?" I asked in a small voice. 

"Your brothers?" the bull repeated with a laugh. "Why wouldn't they be proud?"

"It's just... They've always made sure I stayed away from killing. Said that it was bad. And I just...I just killed two monsters without mercy. They looked...sad. Did- did I do wrong by killing them to save my brothers? Oh no, they would be so upset." I said, my voice cracking with emotion. 

"Hey, I'm sure they'll be proud of you trying to save them." The bull consoled. Something about seeing this kid so sad made him very upset. 

"I-... I hope." I said in a small voice and sniffed. We sat in silence for a moment before I perked up with a thought. 

"Hey, I never got your name." I said while turning to the bull. 

"My...name?" he asked hesitantly and surprised. 

"Yeah." I smiled at him. "I didn't ask for your name before. So, what's your name?"

The bull looked away awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... Kid." he sighed and turned to me. "I-. I can't."

I pouted at him, not satisfied with the answer. "Why not?"

"We're not friends." he pointed out, looking pained as he said it. "And besides, if we're ever in a.match together, one of us will die. And telling you my name will just make us attached. It's going to be difficult to kill each other if we're attached."

"You say that as if you had some experience." I pointed out bluntly and he flinched. 

"Well..." he trailed off before sighing. "Alright. Tell you what, if we both survive our next match, I'll tell you my name. Deal?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Deal!"

I hear my name being called and I stood up. The other monsters who began inching closer to hear our conversation moved away as I stood. 

I turned to the bull and smiled with a wave. "See you after your match!" I said and walked off. 

The bull watched as I left before he sighed tiredly, putting his face in his hands. 

"Dear Asgore, why?" he groaned into his hands and raised his head from his hands, staring down at them with downcast eyes. "I told myself not to get attached again. Heh, seems like I can't keep a promise even to myself."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The gates opened and I walked out with my hands in my pockets. Monsters began getting rowdy as soon as they saw me. I ignored them easily. I ignored the words spoken by the announcer. With...too much ease. They seem like...unimportant talk to me. How...? How can I ignore a voice that loud as if it was a mere whisper? I was brought out of my thoughts when the other gate opened out. My eyes went sharp and cold as soon as I saw my opponent. I stared down my next contender, a NightNight. With the heavy duty armor and magic surrounding it, a very powerful one. I didn't need to look at his number to know that fact. 

They met my eyes and summoned their magic, I did the same. Pink fire swirled from my eyes. 

I waited for the countdown. 

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

GO!

I ran behind the monster, leaving a blue streak and slashed my claws down on his back only to hit air. My eyes widened when I realize that the monster moved away from my attack with grace despite the bulky armor. Granted, he only turned and dodged to the side.  

NightNight reared his magic making a spear and hit me in my chest hard, throwing me to the back a few feet skidding. I put my hand on the ground to still my movement and looked up defiantly at him. He began to shoot me with a barrage of magical attacks, hitting me dead on. His attacks created a cloud of magical dust on impact and then stopped. 

He panted with effort when he almost shot all of his magic on that simple barrage. He stood up straighter when he slumped with exert to try and peak into th magical cloud. He and the crowd looked into the cloud to see any sign of the hybrid. Nothing. Not even a sign. 

Just when NightNight thought he'd won, the crowd gasped. 

"Well..." he jumped in surprise and spun around to see Skyler dusting himself off, perfectly fine except for a bit of blood on his cheek from a cut. He pushed back his blue locks with his hand as a comb. He locked eyes with NightNight and wiped the blood from his cheek with thumb.  

"That's certainly a good shot." he said with a grin and flicked his hand up high above his head. Hundreds of sharp bones formed in the air behind him, all directed at NightNight. Said monster stepped back at the sight of them all. 

Skyler's eyes flashed red once from their usual bluish greenish colour while pink flames burned from his eyes. He pointed towards NightNight with a maniacal grin. 

"My turn~"

The bones shot out at NightNight rapidly, hitting him dead on. NightNight summoned a spear to block the attack but they broke through his magic with a sound of glass shattering. Bone after bone  pierced through his armour and body, pinning him to the ground. He's pinned and unable to move, to defend himself from the attack. His HP lowered rapidly and steadily as more and more bones shot out. Skyler stood before him staring at the scene with a wide grin and satisfaction. The root of his blue hair started to change into red, only a small bit, barely noticeable. 

Finally he stopped the barrage when NightNight was at 1 HP. The monster was pinned to the ground by the bones, helpless and beaten. They locked eyes and NightNight rasped out a plea. 

"P-please...Mercy." Skyler's eyes softened at the sound and made the bones pinning him to the ground disappear. 

NightNight stood up shakily with weak arms and legs, staring at the hybrid in confusion as if he didny believe that it would work. Skyler put his hands in his jacket, standing still with no threatening movements. 

*Skyler is sparing you. 

This caused the crowd to protest in their earnest, wanting to see bloodshed. Skyler smiled at the battered monster. 

"It doesn't have to end in death." he whispered to NightNight. "Just leave. End this. Go home to your loved ones. They're waiting for you."

With that, Skyler turned around and began walking slowly towards the gate. The crowd booing them all the while, not that he cared. What he cares about is saving his brothers. No bloodshed required. No blood will be spilled. His goal was getting his brothers, casualties at a minimum if possible.

NightNight contemplated his words but the crowds uproar got louder, repeating in his head. He's a strong monster! Not a weakling! He came here to win and he will! He charged towards Skyler's retreating form, his spear in his hands. The human has made his last mistake! He will come out victorious!

He charged towards the hybrid with the intent to kill. Just as his spear almost reached him, Skyler turned to the side missing the attack. NightNight's eyes widened at the speed of the other. Skyler's cold and sharp eyes met his as he turned, the monster swore that they flashed red once. He turned around and drove his sharpened claws into NightNight's chest, gripping his Soul. 

NightNight froze in place, his Soul in agony from the sheer grip of the claws. Skyler's eyes flashed red, he knew they flashed red,and he grinned up at him. He leaned up to his ear and whispered. "You should have left when you had the chance." and with that he crushed his Soul in his hands immediately dusting the monster. 

Dust covered more of Sans' jacket but not enough to stick to the precious leather. Skyler stood up over the pile of dust before looking down at his hand. He flexed his fingers, his claws now gone, feeling the dust and blood sticking to the bone. It was...oddly satisfying. 

Something tugged at his Soul and he flicked his eyes up to the viewing area, the one that held his brothers. They're still tied and watching. But that's not what caught his attention. It's the monster behind them staring at him with a glint of something in her eyes. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, something flashed through his eyes before he turned and left the arena. His movements stiff yet relaxed at the same time. He had caught her attention. Things will get more interesting and harder now. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Muffet hummed in thought as she watched the hybrid leave, one of her hands on her chin. Very interesting. He's swift and bloody with his kills yet he spared the monster, showing a rare bout of mercy. Muffet can see the potential in the young hybrid. Dangerous potential that can be exploited at its fullest. 

She grinned when a thought came to her mind. Maybe she can use this to her advantage. Use him. She'll watch him for one more match to gauge his power before deciding to meet the hybrid in person.


	10. What's Your Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler wants to know something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I've finally found a bit of a grip on this very old fic. Hopefully it suits! XD. Oh geeze, you won't understand that pun until the next chapter. Anyways, have fun reading!

Skyler walks into the waiting area with a spring in his step, hands shoved into his pockets and whistling a tune he had heard on the UnderNet. His footsteps alerting the other monsters with a soft tap with each step. The monsters spotted him and the air begins to feel tense with agitated magic. He pauses at the feeling, his footsteps stopping with a soft tap and his eyes scan over the silent yet rowdy crowd. He meets their lust crazed and angry eyes with his own calm eyes. His posture relaxed and confident. His eyes calm and he grins at them, raising a brow in a challenge. It was oddly chilling to some. A few swore that they saw his eyes flash red for a second. 

' _Do you have a bone to pick with me?_ ' his gaze seem to say.   
The monsters didn't make a move despite wanting to throttle the weak hybrid. They wanted to see for themselves the strength that this hybrid possesses. They heard the talk from the spectators that this hybrid is surprisingly strong. A rising star. Yet he shows _Mercy._

One monster had enough and stood up from his seat. Everyone watches as he stalks towards Skyler who stares at him with a smile, his eyes seeming to laugh at him. He growls, baring his sharp teeth at the smaller. He doesn't even flinch or back away. 

"Heard that you're strong. Stronger than everyone thought." the monster growls. 

Skyler tilts his head with a raised brow and a grin. "Yeah?"

"Yes. And I want to see that strength for myself." the monster takes one step closer. "Cause I know you're not some badass fighter, but a weak little kid trying too hard for something that will _never happen_."

Skyler chuckles softly at his words and looks straight into his eyes. "Well then, meet me at the arena and we'll find out. Won't we?"

Without another word he passes the monster with a smug grin. The monster growls at the smaller and raises a hand. He sends a punch to hit the hybrid, to show that no one walks away from him!

His eyes widens in shock when his fist missed, hitting air instead of a solid body like he expected and he falls onto the floor. Everyone laughs around him as he raises his head to look at Skyler. The human stood beside him grinning down at him, mocking him. The monster feels dumbfounded. How fast is this kid?!

"Careful..." The hybrid chastes like an adult scolding a kid for misbehaving. "You don't want to lose your chances entirely by being kicked out, don't you?"

To make his point, he nods towards the Pyrope watching them from each corner of the room. Guards. If anyone breaks the rules by fighting here, they'll get kicked out. And this monster knows this like everyone else. 

The monster growls as Skyler leans closer. "Not that it'll make any difference. I want my brothers back, and I _will_ get them back. No matter who's in my way."

With that he stands up straight and walks away, the other monsters focusing on him with curious and angered looks. They all want to fight this kid and put the cocky bastard in his place. 

Skyler chuckles to himself at their rage. It was funny how they think that they have a chance. He wants Red and Edge back and he _will_ get them back. 

He stops behind a familiar bull who's talking to another monster. Skyler clears his throat making the bull jump and spin around to face him. 

"Oh... Kid, you're...you've won?" The bull asks with a strained grin. 

Skyler brightened up when he asks this and says cheerfully. "Yup! And now for the deal! What's your name?"

"I...uh..." The bull stuttered looking behind him to the other monster who shrugs and grins, leaving him to his fate. 

Finally the bull sighs. "Alright, a deal's a deal." He straightens up and gives a small smile to the smiling hybrid. "My name is Roger."

"Roger...that's a nice name!" Skyler complimented. 

"Heh, thanks. I-"

Whatever the bull was about to say was cut off by a skittering sound. They both turned to a small coffee table between a few seats where a small black spider stood. It chittered at them, a small card and a rose in their tiny arms. Roger raised a brow at the tiny creature while Skyler narrowed his eyes at it with a sneer. 

"That's...one of Muffets spiders." Roger said while watching the small creature that's jumping up and down on the table. It kept pointing at Skyler with one of it's legs. "I think...it's for you."

The spider nods in affirmation. 

Disgust and untrustworthy flooded Skyler's Soul at the sight of the small creature. He has nothing against spiders, not at all. He thinks they're interesting. But the fact that this spider is one of Muffets'- the monster who kidnapped his brothers- left him with a tiny grudge. 

Nevertheless, he is not rude. He leans down with a mock interested look and plucks the card from the spider. He stands up and reads the fancy looking card. It's lavender in colour with purple sparkling web design. It make him scrunch his face in disgust. Beast hidden behind beauty. 

He reads the card silently. 

_Dear Skyler Serif,_

_You are invited to my dinner party tonight at 8. Please wear formal clothing and **no Royal Knights**. _

_I had set out an appointment for you to try out formal clothing at MTT hotel with Mettaton. Please be there._

_Sincerely, Muffet._

Skyler growled at the card and resisted the urge to crush it in his hand. He looks up and the spider is long gone. Roger looked at him with concern. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. 

He scoffed and pocketed the card. "A date with the devil herself." he mutters. 

"Muffet?" Roger said in disbelief. 

"Yes." Skyler grits his teeth at the name. He begins walking off to head up to the actual hotel part of the place. 

"What do you think she wants?" Roger asked as he walks away. 

"With my luck, my brothers." Skyler replies with a growl without turning around. His actions worries Roger immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. What does Muffet want? We'll see soon enough.


	11. 'Innocent'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past. Is the innocent really Innocent?

Skyler tugged at his tie with a scowl. 

One hour. He had been trying on stiff, uncomfortable clothes for one hour. Mettaton had been very displeased when he came in coated in dust and blood and had demanded he take a shower. He complied and the robot came in late with rows of tuxedos, pinstrips and various other clothes. Mettaton had even tried to style his hair! Which caused such a scuffle since he isn't going to wear ten tons of hair products just to slick his hair! Skyler had refused to part from Red's jacket and Edge's scarf and had almost ripped one of Mettaton's arms when he tried to take them. 

They had compromised- after a few more threats and a broken metal finger- and picked out a suitable outfit yet still looking formal. A dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes. He also wore Red's jacket and ties Edge's scarf around his neck with the long ends of the fabric behind him. He kept the silver bracelets and necklace hidden in his sleeves and shirt. He is still his brother's and no one shall take that from him. 

Currently, the hybrid is fussing over his cyan tie in annoyance. Now he understands his eldest brother's hatred for formal clothing. 

"Oh dear! Do not touch that dearie!" Mettaton scolded and fixed his tie. Skyler growled at him in growing annoyance. 

"It's tight." he growled. 

"Well of course it is!" Mettaton said dramatically. "It would look absolutely barbaric to leave it loose! And Muffet clearly wants her best fighter looking handsome!"

Skyler rolled his eyes at the term. "I'm not her best fighter."

"Oh but you are!" Mettaton gasped, one hand to his metallic chest while the rest fixed his clothes. "I've seen you fight darling and I must say, you are very skilled. It's no wonder the brothers never let you fight! You'd eliminate the whole Underground if you could!"

The hybrid raised a brow at Mettaton in thought. Eliminate the whole Underground? That sounds impossible. He shook his head and pulls away from the robot once he was done. It sounds impossible, but if it comes down to it, he'll gladly kill everyone in this world if he can get his brothers back. 

"Whatever." he said nonchalantly and looked at himself in the mirror. He scrutinized himself with a frown. If only he looked as good as his brothers. But he knew that wouldn't happen. In the end, he's an ugly creature made-

_"-to kill."_

_He shivered at the gleeful look on their faces. He tried to pull at his arms but it won't budge and the only sound he could hear was the clicking of chains. His breathing was heavy with fear, each breath ending with a whimper as he stared wide eyed at the men in white coats. It was hard to see through the thick hard lines blocking his view. His bones rattling in fear and cold._

_"Sir, how can we convince the monster down there if H1-5K looks like_ that?" __

_He struggled against the chains on his wrists and ankles as fear grew inside of him at their calculating looks. He doesn't like that look. It always spells pain for him._

_"While H1-5K isn't lucky in the looks department, it's childlike behavior shall win monsters hearts like that." the man snapped his hand to make a point making the hybrid flinch in fear. "According to records, monsters are very vulnerable to children. And H1-5K will be as childlike as possible. And with him having monster genes, he'll charm those monsters like a dog whistle."_

_"But how can it kill monsters if it stays childlike?" a man questioned. "As a child it cannot fulfill it's purpose if it stays 'innocence'."_

_The main man looked down at the hybrid with a wide smirk sending chills down his spine. "The world of monsters is a dangerous place. He'll lose his 'innocence' soon enough. And when that happens,_

_- **the Underground will be free for our taking."**_

Skyler blinked in confusion and touched his head at a sudden dizzy spell. He...blacked out for a moment. What...happened?

"Darling? _Darling,_ are you even _listening_?"

The hybrid snapped out of his trance and looked at the frowning robot in confusion. "What? Oh! I'm sorry, I blacked out for a moment." he says with an apologetic smile. 

Mettaton huffed. "It's alright. But you better run off now! Don't want to keep Muffet waiting!"

Skyler frowned at the mention of her name and looked down. "Yeah. Better not." he mumbled before shaking his head. He turns around and heads for the dining area at the hotel, turning his head to wave goodbye over his shoulder with a smile. "Thanks Mettaton! It was fun hanging out with you!"

Mettaton watched as the hybrid practically skipped away happily. The star shook his head at the retreating hybrid. 

"So innocent. Such a shame I wasn't the first to gain him."

_Innocent. Such a simple word. But one has to question. How such a simple word...._

Skyler felt his Soul stutter all of a sudden and stumbled. Putting a hand to his head, his breathing turned shaky as his eyes flashed red a few times. His head turning fuzzy and his mind went cloudy. Slowly but surely, losing his facade and letting his true potential free. 

. _..Could mean so much **more.**_


	12. What's One More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler meet the mastermind for a nice chat.

The dining room was elegant. And very...less Mettaton. But still a lot of pink and purple. 

Skyler looked around in slight awe and discomfort at the place. Once he came to the restaurant part of the hotel, a large hand monster showed him the _private_ dining place. 

While lacking a certain robot's touch- meaning there are no Mettaton statues, tables or steak in the shape of of Mettaton's face- it was still very elegant and high class. 

Meaning that Skyler hated it. If there was one thing he shared with his brother is his distaste for high class eating establishments. There's rules and regulations everywhere and it certainly lacked the sort of charm a simple bar like Chillby's provided. Monsters here don't talk loudly or allowed to _laugh._ They aren't allowed to have fun drinking/eating contests or have arm wrestling together. It was...constraining. It didn't feel....

_Free._

Sure it looked elegant in it's decor. With soft purple walls and violet marble flooring. Spider silk webs sparkling the ceiling. Dark purple silk curtains, table cloth and everything in between. Elegant high champagne glasses which limits ones drinking- and a waste in Skyler's opinion. Expensive gold and silver, uh, silverwear. And soft classical music playing at such a low volume he couldn't tell what piece they're playing except that they're playing the _same goddamn **thing.**_

Safe to say, hands down, he hated this place. 

_'Ugh.'_ his mind groaned. ' _I'm eating burgers at Chillby's after this to wash the gold from my tongue._ '

Even Mettaton's restaurant was better than this! And that's saying a lot considering they put sequins in their burgers. 

Skyler was stopped at the entrance of this fancy place by a Pyrope wearing a bow tie. 

"Halt, only invited guests are allowed inside!" they said. 

Skyler looked at the monster confused for a moment before he lit up in realization. He reached into his pocket and showed the Pyrope the invitation card. "Is it this one?" he asks. 

The monster looked it over and bounced with acceptance. "Yes yes! That's it!" they said and let the hybrid in. "Come in! Come in!"

Skyler nodded at the monster with a polite smile. "Thank you very much."

He walked inside and felt immediately out of place here. He wasn't sure if it was the company he's expecting or the atmosphere but it didn't sit right with him. He clutched his brothers belongings and took a deep calming breath. 

_'For Red and Edge. For my brothers.'_ the thought to himself and looked around. 

"Dearie~! Over here~!" Muffets voice caught his attention and he saw her sitting at a corner table waving one of her many arms. He paused for a moment before he took a deep breath. 

' _For them_ ' he thought as he walks over to her table. 

"Uhuhuhu~ It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr.Serif." Muffet cooed with one hand to her mouth. 

Skyler gave her a pleasant smile and pressed his feet together. Taking one of his hands, he took her hand and leaned down, making sure to keep eye contact as he pressed a brief kiss to the back of her hand. "As do I, Miss Muffet." he says. 

"Uhuhuhu~ Such a gentlemonster!" she cooed with a slight flush as he pulled back his hand. "I think I might like you already. Please sit down!" she gestures to the seat in front of her. 

Skyler took the seat and sat down straight, his hands on his lap and his senses on high alert. He doesn't trust Muffet. Not one bit. But he won't cause conflict unless provoked. So he gives her a pleasant smile, his usual childish nature taking a back seat in this-

_"-situation"_

_He blinked groggily, his limps tied beside him as he sat on a leather chair that acted more like a bed. His head feels foggy and useless, yet he is still aware of his surroundings. He just couldn't react to them._

_"The added behavioral traits allow H1-5K to be prepared for specific social cues. Like a formal dinner or a ball of some kind."_

_"Hmm...and this will help it adapt?"_

_"Most certainly, as we are unsure of the culture and behaviors monsters have developed over the years, the behavioral traits will allow H1-5K to adapt and stay in control of the situation yet still keep his facade until the time is right."_

_"Brilliant doctor. Now, lets test our-"_

"-puppet."

Skyler blinked, his smile turned into a small frown in confusion as his mind went blank all of a sudden. A tiny pinch in his brain but it was gone as quickly as it came. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that please?"

"Uhuhuhu~! I said, you are much more interesting than the other contestants! So different! Not unlike those monsters who act like puppets!" Muffet giggled sweetly. 

Skyler's eyes shimmered a subtle red once and smiled. "Puppets? What are the connections between monsters and puppets Miss Muffet?"

"Oh please dearie! Call me Muffet." The spider monster giggled as a waiter brings their champagne in a bucket full of ice. Muffet uses one of her many hands to pour them a drink, Skyler making sure to keep an eye on his. "Well, I'm not sure if you are familiar with the concept of...subtle control."

"No, I am not. Care to elaborate for me?" he asks politely. He does know. Somehow, he knows what it means. It certainly didn't come from his brothers. They're very loud and vocal when they show their control and influence. Everyone knows that they rule Snowdin. 

"Uhuhuhu~ Monsters, like all creatures, can be easily separated into pure instinct." Muffet started pleasantly, as if she was talking about her latest recipe instead of telling Skyler her sinister manipulation. "Everyone has that core trait in them and reacts to certain stimuli. For example, food or a mate. It depends really."

Muffet took a sip of her drink and hands the hybrid a glass which he takes but not drink. "But there's one thing monsters in the Underground shall not refuse." she played with the rim of her glass with a sinister looking smile. "Power."

Skyler raised a brow at her theory. "Power?"

"Yes, _power._ LV. EXP." she elaborated elegantly. "Weapons,  positions, influence and everything in between. See dearie, in this world; power is everything. Power is needed to keep monsters alive. Power is needed to protect the ones who can't. Control the power, you control the Underground."

Skyler nodded in thought. "That's why you made the Tournament." he concluded. 

"Precisely dearie! Uhuhuhu such a smart lad you are!" Muffet giggled with joy. "I organized this Tournament to give monsters a way for easy access to power. LV, EXP, Money, Fame..." she grinned at him. "Positions."

Skyler kept silent as the spider continued. "With such a grand prize for the winner, who could resist! Of course, finding a suitable prize every year is no easy job! There are certain things monsters are willing and are not willing to gain."

"Makes sense. To win it all you have to lose it all." Skyler chimed in agreeingly. "But that's not the whole picture, isn't it?"

"Uhuhuhu~! So smart! Yes, there are other reasons for me hosting the Tournament every year." Muffet folded her hands on the table and met his eyes. "See, position and power go hand in hand. As a businesswomen, my position is high enough for monsters to try and take. Being the second biggest producer in the Underground."

Skyler nodded. He knew Muffet and Chillby are head to head in the business world as being the only two food distributors in the Underground besides the Vegetoid- listening to Edge's rants and planning every other night has it's benefits. While Muffet does offer rare spider silk, Chillby's provides good service, good food and a safe place for all monsters. Chillby can hold his own. But Muffet? Sure she has an army of spiders and a giant cupcake pet. Strip away all tat and leave her alone, she's ripe for the picking. Like stepping on a spider, easy. 

"So, I made a deal with the winners." Muffet continued. "I give them everything they want. Food, protection, anything. And they will work under me till their time is up."

Skyler straightened up with a breath and looked into her beady black eyes. "Yes but considering how your 'deals' usually go, I'm taking a wild guess that they will be working longer than what they were supposed to. I've seen your prices and I've heard about your deals. They're overpriced."

"Uhuhuhu~!" Muffet giggled gleefully. "Well, I do have to provide for my spiders."

"If that's what you say." Skyler nodded politely with a smile before leaning closer. "So let's cut to the chase and tell me something I want to know. What does this have to do with me?"

"Uhuhuhu~! Very forward of you Serif!" Muffet leaned back and took another sip of her champagne. "Well, I have seen your potential. And I want to make a deal with you."

Skyler raised a brow but kept silent. "I know why you're here." Muffet said. "I'm not sure why the brothers would hide such a jewel like you from the Underground but I want it. I want _you_ , to work for me. In exchange for the brothers and anything you desire shall be yours."

Skyler chuckled softly at her deal and locked eyes with her. "Muffet, there's more to this than that. Both of us know this. So spill it. What's the other half of the deal." his eyes turned cold all of a sudden with a brief flash of red. "And what happens if I _don't agree._ "

Muffet was silent for a moment, locking eyes with her client before giggling. "My my, everyone underestimated you. You _are_ the brother's sibling! I can see the captain and the judge inside of you." she grinned at him, the tension in the air growing. "You shall be my bodyguard, my executioner and my iron fist against the Underground. You will protect me from the Royal Knights as I do my business and keep your brothers off of my trail. You will do whatever I say without question nor a complaint. If not then I will make sure you lose this Tournament, and the brothers go to a _cruel_ monster who will treat them as slaves."

The two players locked eyes with each other. Sparks flying and tension rising with every breath. The atmosphere going a degree lower as malice grew in the air. 

Finally Skyler broke it by smiling a tad bit wider in an almost confident manner and leaning back slightly. "I'm sorry Muffet, but I'm going to have to deny your deal. I came to win my brothers back. That's all. I'm truly sorry."

Muffet hummed and leaned back on her chair. "Me too." her eyes flicked up towards the ceiling briefly. 

Skyler raises his right hand and reached behind his head, capturing a small screeching creature between his thumb and forefinger. He met Muffet's shocked face with his own sinister smirk. 

He brought his hand in front of his face and was met with a small black, venomous spider screeching and wriggling around in anger. He examines it boredly, as if it was merely an annoying fly. 

"Oh little miss Muffet." he drawled. "You should know better than to do this _dirty trick._ I thought better of you."

Using his other hand, he grabbed one of the fangs from the spider and smiled as it screeched in disapproval. 

"How did you-?" Muffet whispers in disbelief and shock. Her eyes focused on the screeching creature in his hand. "No, don't-!"

"But alas, once a bad monster..." he pulled the fang from the creature, ignoring it's painful screeching and a copious amount of black spilling onto his bones. "-always a bad monster."

His eye flashed red as he dropped the fang onto the table before going for the other fang. His blue hair turning red ever so slightly. 

"No, stop-!"

"I would never make a deal with someone like you Miss Muffet." he drawled as he gripped another fang. He ignored the struggling creature and the devastated looking spider monster in front of him. " _Never._ "

"Serif I swear if you do not stop-!"

"But you don't understand that, do you?" he ignored her as he wriggles the fang ever so slightly. The creature's legs barely did a thing to ease his grip. " _No._ You're the type of monster that always gets what they want." he growls lowly, baring his canines. 

"Let me make this _very clear._ " he pulls the fang slightly causing the creature to let out a loud screech. 

"Stop!"

"I want my brothers back. And there's nothing, not _you_ nor the king himself, can stop me from getting them _back._ " Black ooze began seeping from the fang as each forceful tug pulls the fang out painfully. Muffet looking at him with devastation and fury in her eyes but is unable to stop him. Not if she wanted him to harm the little creature more. With the steel gleam in his eyes, he knows this. 

"So send out your best fighters. Send out your strongest competitors. You still have to play by your rules, I'm holding you on that." he scowled as he glared into her tear filled eyes. "I will dust them all and you if it comes down to it. Nothing will stand in my way of bringing my brothers back. And if they do..."

He rips the fang out of the spider with one forceful tug, sending black ooze flying everywhere on the silken table cloth. Muffet now fully sobbing at the spider's pain as he drops another fang onto the table. 

"They will meet a painful, _merciless_ end."

He throws the spider roughly onto the table in front of Muffet, the spider monster immediately curling her hands around the suffering creature and hushing it softly. Skyler only stared coldly at them as he wipes away the black ooze on his fingers onto the table cloth before standing up and pushing the chair into the table. Muffet didn't look up at him. 

The hybrid walks past the crying monster swiftly, not giving her a second glance, almost passing the second table before her trembling tear filled voice reached his ears. 

"You....you _monster_." she said. 

Skyler paused, turning his head to stare at her before smirking, her eyes flashing red once as more red takes over his blue hair. "What else were you were expecting?" 

And with that, the hybrid left to go towards Chillby's for a better atmosphere and better food. His intentions made clear on the sobbing monster crying over a suffering creature. It'll live. Just crippled and weak. And if not? Well...

_What's one more LV?_


End file.
